


Like Diamonds Like Coal

by Starr_Reborn



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Emily too sweet, F/F, Haley too hot, Literally based on my first playthrough, Other people are there I guess, She's a terrible farmer, Socially Awkward MC, she's seriously anxious about people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starr_Reborn/pseuds/Starr_Reborn
Summary: They're both a little rough around the edges.





	1. Chapter 1

It's not a good first meeting.

There were choice years of her youth she'd helped Mother in the garden. The way soil smells brings back the sound of Mother's humming and the chirping whine of cicadas, the feeling of sunlight warming her shoulders and back through her t-shirt.

But those years were distant and she is no Farmer. Not like Grandpa.

She lacks any ounce of elegance or grace wielding a hoe, wastes water - she spills it  _all over_  herself! - while using her slightly rusted watering pail, and somewhere between that and clearing out the most paltry amount of space on what's now her overgrown fields, she manages to smear dirt across her cheeks, forehead, outfit. Sweaty, dirty, exhausted before noon.

And that's how she bumps, quite literally, into Haley.

She's  _blisteringly_  hot. This is the last place someone like Haley belongs and she almost says that but for the  _sneer_.

Haley is  _very_  unimpressed. And she shouldn't care, she's spent half a decade sweat and tears-ing at a soul sucking thankless job, doing or being anything that somehow manages to entirely unimpress another human being is nothing new. She'd  _literally_  made a career out of it.

And yet...

She flushes under the scrutiny. Grits her teeth and tries not to glare like she's fifteen at her first job being reprimanded for a mistake she didn't make.

It's not a good first meeting. It's actually sort of the worst.

It kind of ruins her for the rest of the town.

Willy and the Mayor are fine, she likes the Blacksmith well enough and Linus is sweet but she really... There was more than just the money that'd drawn her to a life sentence in a Joja Corp cubicle. Not having to actively interact with others had been a huge appeal.

It'd be so easy if the majority of them could be like Ha-Haley.

But they're, for the most part, so damn  _nice_.

The kind of people that'd get mugged at night in Zuzu City. Mugged and murdered and raped. In no particular order.

She makes herself scarce. She's very good at it.

Unlike farming, she's quite hopeless at that.

She finds peace in the mines.

And income, quite a bit of that.

But, ah, her relationships with the folk in Pelican Town might...  _Suffer_. Just a bit. It's winter when she realizes she doesn't know a damn bit about any of them. About  _Haley_. It wouldn't be an issue except for the  _Way Too Involved_  version of Secret Santa that was played amongst the  _Whole Town_.

Oh the agony.

Naturally she gets the beautiful blonde that couldn't hate her guts more!

It's.

Just.

Great.

She's got nothing, by the way! Wh-what kind of gift do you give a girl like Haley!? She's the kind of girl that-that. What kind of girl  _is_  she?

It's hard to just, approach  _Them_. These super sweet, very soft townspeople. She's never been very, ah, sensitive to the needs of others. She doesn't talk much, doesn't really enjoy it, struggles to explain herself and. She's not had very many friends in the past and she doesn't have any now - Robin and Clint don't count even if they're friend _ly_  they aren't really  _friends_  - and it's hard, ok?

It it just. Makes her anxious. Even if Emily is an incredibly warm, pretty young woman. Very open and approachable. But she's covered in soot except that it's streaking because she'd been sweating - Lewis was offering pretty coin to a fire slime hunter and she was very fond of pretty coin, moreso than pretty people! - and her hands are dirty and she looks an absolute  _mess_  and-

"Elise!" She jumps, just clamps her teeth together to bite back a startled yelp. They don't know her to be so... "It's good to see you above ground! I'd heard you all but lived in the mines these days."

It's harmless and she laughs because she gets that that's supposed to be her response. She'd much rather fidget or flush or  _leave_  but. But she laughs awkwardly and kinda nods and tries to grin.

"Yeah," is that  _her_  voice? How many hours has it been since she'd spoken other than grunts, battle cries? She clears her throat and croaks no less than she had the first time, "I basically do. It's ahh, best season for it." Emily smiles and it's lovely, a charming thing if she's ever been charmed by a thing, and goes to speak but for Pam at the far end of the bar calling for another beer.

And so she's freed from conversion but,  _damnit_ , the whole point of coming here to the too-hot saloon to sweat and smear soot stains everywhere was to converse and she's just.

Shane is staring at her. Over the rim of his mug. And she could just  _die_. Because if Shane of all people is staring it. It's like she can feel everyone staring at her and her ears burn with the whispers she swears she can hear and shereallycan'thandlethis

"Hey! Sorry about the wait! What did you need from me?"

"Uhhhm," she chews on her thoughts and the almost irresistible urge to blurt out a frantic  _Nothing!_  and scurry away in shame and quite literally move into the mines. "Not much."

Good this is good. Progress.

"Uh huh," and Emily braces her forearms against the bar, leaning closer with a smile and cocked brows. And that just makes her  _more_  uncomfortable what kind of, what, what's with, WHY that smile? "Not much?"

This is too much she'll just give Haley a diamond or something beautiful girls like diamonds right? Right she was silly to come here she should really leave-

"Hey, hey, it's ok I didn't, I'm not trying to scare you off I just. You need me for something, right?"

Err.

"How did you know?" She eases her behind back down onto the stool, somewhere between anxious and curious and just keeping her cool by squeezing her fingers together until they hurt. Emily smiles again but it's less overwhelming. She lifts a shoulder in a shrug, cocks her head a bit, gestures kind of vaguely and helplessly,

"Your aura."

Huh. Right. Emily was one of those woowoo freaks, ah, Err, ec-eccentric um crystal healer sorta gals.

"DoyouknowwhatHaleylikes?" Like a bandaid. A sting sharp but brief.

And that  _thrice damned_  smile!

If Pam or-or anybody could just draw Emily's attention  _right now_...

"Flowers are always a start."


	2. Chapter 2

__

She could  _almost_  be pretty.

Her lashes are seriously unfair, long and honestly? Like, fucking elegant the way they frame her eyes. A shade of green just shy of jade.

She could almost be pretty beneath the dirt and sweat and dim-witted open-mouthed look.  _Almost_.

She's kind of annoying, like,  _really_  annoying.

Emily won't shut up about her and it's absolutely irritating. Always moaning complaints that Clint and Willy know the Farmer better than she does, when it doesn't even matter. If that Farmer  _really_  wanted to be friends maybe she'd bother attending any festival.

Or, better yet, she'd open her mouth and  _say something_.

It's so.  _Ugh!_  She just stares around with this dopey look on her face and wide eyes. She's almost literally the human personification of a mouse or a shivering chihuahua and that's what makes her so fucking  _unbearable_. The way she practically duck and rolls anytime their eyes meet in public...

And oh Yoba help her, she's always dirty, always working.

It.

Is.

Disgusting.

What kind of living creature  _does_  that? She's a freak, ok. A freak of nature that. Just. Gives her the silliest, most childish petulant pout as she hands over a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers on the night of the Winter Star feast.

"I," the Farmer doesn't exactly stammer and stutter as she does pause and consider. She talks slow. It's. So. UGH! She's like an alien. Seriously. "They suit you."

"What?" It slips out harsh. "Is  _wrong_  with you?"

Her head kind of recoils back and her face warps. Something half fierce half confused.

"Ditto." Slow and deliberate. She doesn't even have the dignity to look embarrassed when-when she just.

"You gave me a  _bouquet!_ " Emily's watching and that evil bitch is  _laughing_. She, she did this! She had to have there's  _no way-_

"I, yes I," she kind of huffs or sighs but steps closer regardless and she's frustrated and that's obvious. But she's also. Just  _really_  confused. It's like she doesn't...

"You, don't know what bouquets mean here." Emily's laughing so hard people are starting to look and this is the  _worst time!_

She'll have to  _boil_  her hand later.

"Jeez, can you  _move_  just-"

"You could say please."

" _Please_  move your  _dumb ass!_ "

More reasons to dislike the Farmer - how easily she breaks Haley's grip on her only to grab her and start hauling her out of the square. They don't go far but she's hissing and spitting curses at the woman's back the whole way. She stops dragging Haley around only when they're past the farthest edge of the Mayor's fence.

"You are  _incredibly_  rude and I don't understand what I ever did-"

"You just asked me to date you in front of the whole town."

"I," she blinks a lot and just stares like an idiot. "They're just  _flowers_."

"And this isn't Zuzu city,  _sweetheart_ ," the inflection on that makes her flinch. She, despite herself, blows out a breath and a bit of the biting anger. Softer, "It means something different."

"I couldn't just give you a  _single_  flower," the Farmer insists, implores. "What kind of monster would - you're worth more than a single flower."

And that's obvious, ok? She's beautiful and amazing and she hardly needs the Farmer to tell her that. Even if, for once, the Farmer is fearlessly meeting her eyes to seriously declare this. She really chose the worst time to grow some spine.

"I would have -" she does NOT need to finish that sentence. It being a bouquet aside, she honestly  _does_  love sunflowers. So she huffs and rolls her eyes, arms crossing hips cocking. "It's fine. I lo- I like sunflowers it's. It's  _fine_."

Can she ever not look like a moron? Seriously it's like watching Dusty for a day, just say  _Alex_  and it's that same perk of the head, peek from under lashes.

"Ok," the Farmer lets out a breath and her shoulders droop a bit. "Good. Are there any other, ah, strange traditions here? Wedding necklaces?" she laughs but,

"It's a mermaid pendant." That dopey look is just. And then she snorts and laughs and it's actually. A  _little_  funny. Not that Haley's laughing.

"Of course it is." Haley rolls her eyes and watches the river because it's definitely more interesting than the Farmer. "Umm, I really am sorry about the whole,  _bouquet_ , thing. I wasn't trying to, embarrass you or anything. You don't have to keep them-"

"I like them,"  _shit_. She shouldn't have phrased it like that. She really doesn't need this moron misunderstanding anything  _else_  tonight. "I. I'd like to keep them. But it  _doesn't_  mean-"

"It was never my intention to date you, Haley. It's just a gift. "

... What was up with  _that_  she didn't have to

"Right," her smile is sharp and she's all too happy to see the Farmer looking wary. "Glad we're on the same page."


	3. Chapter 3

The weather here is so regular it's kind of scary sometimes.

In the city snow lingers despite the creep of spring heat. Giant mounds pushed to the ends of parking lots dyed black and brown by dirt and the pavement stand sentinels for weeks. A persistent bite in the air to scare away any thoughts of shorts until nearly the beginning of summer. A browning, yellowing, withering of grass just too weak to withstand the chill.

The first day of spring in Stardew Valley and the snow is  _gone_. There are no clumps of dying grass crowned by thin sheets of iced-over snow, there's no frost on the flower buds or ground. This place, pretty and pleasant as can be, is abnormal. It's very surreal, more of an Uncanny Valley than a Stardew.

On the bright side, Haley didn't kill her for the Winter Star Feast fiasco! She would have defended herself, obviously but. Like, ok Haley was slightly in the right but it really feels like she flipped for no reason. Platonic bouquets were fine, right? It was literally the second time she'd ever directly spoken or interacted with Haley why would she

But ok to be completely honest she's avoided going into town for  _days_. Overreaction or not, that silly tradition that  _no-one had told her about_  had happened in front of quite a few people. They could be and were polite but none of them was legally blind.

She was antisocial on her best days but  _now?_

It honestly felt like, she, she really thought... What if they  _stared?_  What if, oh worse yet, what if they stared  _and_  whispered? She tries not to think about it, thinking about it makes her stomach  _twist_  and the world spin wildly. She  _can't_  think about it she.

Spring arrives and the snow melts and she receives a letter from Pierre's about new stock and good tidings and customer appreciation and he just dumps money through the mail. Like he's her dear old dad. At least she's spoken to him more than twice, but still it's just.

If she were a meaner person she'd swindle every last one of these freaks and it's bad enough that the most she does is even  _think_  that way. They're like a bunch of children, but really well-mannered well-behaved ones. Pleasant enough but idealic to the point they're hard to take serious.

Shane she likes. ( _And Haley too, to be honest, but..._ ) At least he had some good sense, suspicious of strangers and.

But Pierre literally sends her money. She's not a moron, though she can be slow about things she's  _Not_  a moron. She gets this is some marketing scheme. Why if this was back in Zuzu she'd fucking... Probably still take the money, five hundred is five hundred, but she wouldn't be dragging her ass to the place dumb enough to drop it on her doorstep.

Not like here not like now. It doesn't even open for another hour and she's just.  _Waiting_.

She's not a farmer, despite the Farm. But. Well. Five hundred g right?

That's worth a handful of seeds, some sub par fertilizer, right?

Right!

And look! Someone needs a, uuuh, oh! Emily needs cloth!

_Fuck, Emily needs cloth._

That means, that means she, she has, she might have to  _Haley_  and and, ooh, she can't she can't handle that kind of- oh and it's Haley's birthday soon.

Is.

Is she obligated to get Haley a gift after the whole  _thing?_

It feels like she is but it would be weird right? It's not like she regrets not getting to know the people in the town but.

Pierre greets her with a smile and somehow manages to take about seven thousand g but she's got potato seeds and a peach sapling. So who's the real winner here?

Pierre.

It's always Pierre.

Obviously.

But yeah! Seeds, fertilizer, she's got a whole two handfuls of nothing to do before the sun even hits its highest point. Usually she'd be in the mines by now with a pack full of monster guts and minerals and maybe some dwarf scrolls to reread.

This is.  _OK_.

And! Even as nervous, uncomfortable, as she'd been standing around in front of Pierre's, she'd still compulsively grabbed that note from the Post Board. She's killed mummies like nobody's business. She's got some silk that's totally acceptable, only slightly smelly.

...

Emily's gonna fry her she's really gonna, oh but she's  _Sooo_  nice it's just. Well whether or not she's obligated to give Haley a gift for her birthday, she should definitely thank Emily for the idea of flowers.

Well.

Maybe she should thank the Cart Guy with the hat-wearing pig for just randomly stocking sunflowers. Or,  _ooor_... she could tell him to go fuck himself for selling them at two thousand a pop. What kind of deranged nutjob just did something like that!?

She'd hate the guy if he weren't one of the few regulars in this town with any damned sense. Which is saying a lot, especially considering his choice of animal drawn vehicle.

Haley opens the door for her and she can  _feel_  the sweat forming on her brow. Beads of it that must roll down her face, beads of it so very heavy she drops her head a bit. Haley looks her up and down with something that, in Zuzu, she'd call a botox frown. Here it's just a mad case of resting bitch face. But on Haley it's both cutting and distractingly pretty.

Very literal double edged sword.

Not a great way to start this fair spring day.

"Ah, hello Haley," she's nervous around people, it's true. But she'd also had manners all but quite literally drilled into her skull. Her smile is immediate but subdued. This  _Is_  Haley after all. And she looks lovely in that blue dress, the one with spaghetti straps and the straight, surprisingly modest neckline above the breasts.

Obviously she compliments the dress before inquiring after Emily.

It's just being polite.

Though she does receive a strange look before Haley cranes her neck back to shout for Emily. Even the way Haley skulks away is very...

Emily thinks it's the most perfect cloth and that makes her feel half terrible for finding it off a reanimated shambling corpse. Haley's there off to the side, leaning a hip against the kitchen counter. Eating yogurt in a way that can only be described as vindictive.

It's very unsettling.

And then Emily hugs her. She's not terribly fond of hugs to be perfectly honest. She's not really sure what to do but she knows what's expected of her. So Emily gets one arm wrapped around her and a patpat on the back. It's weird but it seems like, she'd, she'd swear Emily just breathes out the shortest laugh.

Haley drops her spoon. On purpose. Maybe she didn't, but she does storm off in a huff.

...

Emily's  _definitely_  laughing.

...

Seriously this town is full of freaks.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily definitely did it on purpose. She's weirdly begrudgingly proud of the rare moments Emily uses the blood that flows in her veins, in both their veins. Mother used to call it "Growing a little red hair." It's the nicest most indirect way to say "Being quite a bitch."

Emily definitely does it on purpose and the worst part is that it gives her  _ideas_.

The Farmer gets most of her interacting with people done by fulfilling requests left on the Board. Especially if that request can be fulfilled by venturing into the mines. It's something like morbid curiosity that convinces her to leave her name on a request pinned up. Curiosity and the level of living breathing smug that resides in Emily's every smile.

So she asks for a diamond. Just to see what happens.

And just to be safe she swallows all pride to head the request in bold: FOR GIRLS ONLY.

She finds the Farmer sitting with Emily on their couch, chatting about some old dumb book Emily apparently wrote once that's found its way to the library, come morning. Like it's even early for her to be awake but she'd heard talking.

Well. It was  _laughing_ , but still. And what would they have to laugh about, anyway? The Farmer is a filthy field worker and her sister is a boring barmaid. Maybe if this was Zuzu there'd be some good raunchy jokes to pass around but it's so tragically not.

She's a little irritated to be up before ten, ok? That's the reason, the Only Reason, she's so snappy,

"What are  _you_  doing here?" She's getting sick and tired of her stupid fucking sister and that stupid fucking smug grin of hers. If she's got nothing to laugh about she should have less than nothing to smile about.

For her part, the Farmer looks positively aghast. That usual dopey look with her mouth hanging half open. Like an imbecile. Seriously she's  _so_  irritating.

And then, finally, her mouth closes and she's showing some displeasure with a scowl. She huffs, and like wow sooOooOOoO scary!

Not.

She's too harmless to be scary, even with the calluses and muscles. Not like she wears anything flattering or intimidating enough for the latter to matter.

Anyway, Farmer girl huffs angrily - such spook! - and shifts, pulling her rucksack from her shoulders to rifle through it. She doesn't break eye contact. The freak. What kind of socially inept weirdo

"Your request." Ok so she's heard Alex say that Sam heard from Sebastian that the Farmer basically lives in the mines but honestly it sounds like she gargles rocks for breakfast. Like does she smoke is her throat dry what prompts the vocal cords to utter noise like that from such a pretty mouth.

Potentially pretty. It's not like. Ok so she has nicely shaped lips. Maybe if she'd bother with makeup or lip gloss, something, anything to make her less insufferable and prettily plain. Ugh she's just The Worse.

Oh.

Oh fuck that's.

That's a  _huge_  diamond. Like, the planet makes them that big? Yoba's wrinkly ass that's just, just ridiculous! She can't, what is she even going to  _do_  with something like.

"Take it," the Farmer grinds out, waving her hand, and the diamond therein, at her insistently. Because she's a dirty, freaky brute and rude to boot. She literally could not be more irritating if she was a bleeding rash on both ass cheeks.

Emily had excused herself somewhere between the Farmer pulling out that heaving behemoth of a diamond and Haley just pulling a Farmer to stare in open-mouthed shock at it. To the kitchen, sounds like.

Small favors.

"Didn't think you'd show up." She takes the diamond and - yup, Emily's in the kitchen, back turned - beckons the Farmer to follow her. Her wallet is in her room. And it's not like they're close but seriously Emily does NOT need to be there every time they're trying to talk, ok? And her wallet, she'd said that already but seriously this means  _nothing_.

She doesn't look back but she hears the soft shift of clothes. A shrug maybe.

"Us girls gotta stick together right?" She scoffs. Because  _no_  they don't need to do anything together. "Besides I was a little curious..."

She pauses in counting out coin to stare at the Farmer staring at her. She's sucking a bit of her bottom lip into her mouth and the edge of a tooth is just visible where she sinks it into that lip. Honestly slightly distracting. Either the contrast of calcium against the most unfairly naturally bronzed skin is very stark or she's got just the  _whitest_  teeth.

" _What?_ " It's not like the snapping is intentional but it might not not be?

"How do diamonds help with..." And there goes another long pause, testing her very finite amount of patience. She shifts a little, fidgets forward a step. "Well, ya know..." Her hands wheel through the air a little and then her eyes cut down.

To Haley's abdomen.

She did  _not_  just. Diamonds  _didn't_. Oh Yoba, what had she  _Put_  on that request?

She's not having this right now, nopenopenope, no not today no thank you.

"Your money," she shoves it at the Farmer. And the moron drops a shit ton of it.  _Of course._

"Ahh, sorry I'll just-" holy SHIT right now this is getting-

"Oh my," a stuttering angry breath hisses out of her with the next words. "I will mail it to you just  _get out!_


	5. Chapter 5

Her potatoes are outstanding.

Well. They're potatoes.

Hard and lumpy seems about as amazing as they'll get but.

She  _grew_  that.

She put seeds in the ground. Watered them diligently for days and nearly wept with joy when it rained and she Grew Potatoes. This is, this is really very.

Kind of a worthless endeavor. Selling them to Pierre doesn't break even and it, she just, how

Had she ever

**_Ever_ **

Thought thrusting hard earned money at Pierre would solve her rampant social anx-  ** _UGH!_**

Twenty five g! She pays fifty for the seeds and he gives her  _Twenty Five G_  for the potatoes. And she did that! No one had put a barrel to her head threatening to fill it with lead if she didn't farm no,  _No!_  No she had to, had to just waltz on up to the smiling thief and give him  _Her_  money and there was a promise, an (unspoken) promise that-

NEVER again. Screw this farming junk.  _Clearly_  working the mines and fishing were-

"What are  _you_  doing?" A simple, inoffensive question except for the tone, which is just terrific!

_Oh joy!_

Another round of the inquisition from her biggest fan! She needs a snappy comeback, something spicy and

"Nothin'," she would never actually just  _say_  something so- like Yeah Haley said it in a  _super_  snooty way but she couldn't just-  _Technically_  she was in public throwing a very civil temper tantrum.

Maybe not technically.

Maybe actually.

But it  _was_  civil. No yelling or crying. A lot of muttering and kicking at the ground though. Her parents had never raised her to be pouty but she could be whatever the fu-

Right, but she should've done this on the farm. She'd just needed to drop a potato off for the junimos and that was but more loss of cash and it'd just caught up with her an-

"Right. Whatever." A dismissal if ever she'd received one - and there had been  _Many_ , ok? Which is fine, Haley seems extra  _Haley_  right now.

That is, impatient expectant and looking at her like she's the lowest worm, unfit even for dirt. Golly she'll just have to find a way to get over the heartbreak of-

"Didn't see you at the festival... "

She, err.  _What festival?_  wouldn't be seen as rude would it? No no no that was silly, but either way,

"I... Didn't  _go_  to the festival?"

" _Obviously._ "

Then

Why

Did

She

_Ask!?_

Haley is so, so, just,  _UGH_ , she left the city 'cause of people like Haley she she just

"Yeah," is all she says but, by Yoba's sweet bosom, she's just  _this side_ of actually biting back. Definitely, she'd, she'd super do it and! She doesn't have to prove a damn thing and!

...She'd sooner bite her tongue til she bled out.

 _Damnit_.

So yeah she should probably just ease on out off here-

"Do you know what day it is?"

... _seriously_  with this?

"Uhh, Sunday?" Oh wow what a beautiful scowl. So great seeing Haley like this. Gee. She sure doesn't miss her Joja cubicle and getting barked at by Chet and his fantastic putrid coffee-cigarette-asshole breath, nope not at all.

"Is everything a question with you or what?"

They could  _absolutely_  have this conversation some other time. Or they couldn't, actually, and she'd feel just as well, better even.

She's  _Not_  going to apologize. It's right there on the tip of her tongue, trying to st-st-stammer it's way out. She's done nothing wrong - except  _exist,_  apparently - and she won't be cowed into submission over an insult. Especially not over an insult made at her expense!

"I meant," Haley, apparently, has enough self-awareness to back off a little bit, tone softening eyes cutting away. "I meant the date."

"Oh, uh, the fifteenth I think?" It's not that  _everything_  is a question...

"It's the fourteenth actually." Uhhhhh.

Just.

_Just._

Just  ** _Seriously_**  with this, though.

"...right. My bad. I gotta go, so..."

She didn't really buy any of that woowoo junk, Zodiac signs and palm readings were all just hokey bs. But  _maybe_  that tv Oracle had been right about her bad luck today.

... _Or!_  Or this was just another in a long series of uncomfortable interactions she was all but destined to share with the prettiest person in Pelican Town, a destiny entirely of her own making starting off with their stellar introduction.

It's fine.

This is fine.

She didn't come here with the intention of making friends. Least of all with petty pretty girls.  _Girl_.

* * *

Holy _fuck_ she forgot Haley's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot Linus' birthday once after the Halloween Oracle said everyone but me would forget and legit almost cried over that shit. I was Very mad at myself for forgetting to check the calendar


End file.
